There are a number of approaches to treating ear passage inflammation. One of the more common treatments is the insertion of ear ventilation tubes in an effort to permit the passage of fluid within the ear canal. While beneficial, the tube insertion process can cause substantial discomfort especially to young patients who are the most common recipients of the tubes.
One approach is to utilize devices that both perforate the tympanic membrane and insert the ventilation tube in a nearly simultaneous step. One example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,860 where an elongated instrument includes a tip for manually perforating the tympanic membrane, the device further fitted with a drain tube just below the tip. A second member is utilized to locate the drain tube into the opening created by the tip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,040 teaches ventilation tubes having a conical end corresponding to a conical end of a separate tip for piercing the eardrum, where the tip is manually retracted upon insertion of the ventilation tube. U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,693 discloses a combined tympanic membrane penetrator and ventilation tube delivery device. A lance at its distal end penetrates the tympanic membrane and the lance can thereafter be retracted to deploy a ventilation tube. U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,120 discloses a spring-loaded protector movably mounted on a ventilation tube for retracting in a proximal direction to expose a blade during an incising of a tympanic membrane.
Despite the approaches discussed above, there is still a need for devices that provide for near simultaneous perforation, ventilation tube insertion and aspiration. Many existing devices continue to require discrete perforation and insertion steps, which prolongs the insertion and the associated discomfort. Further, many existing approaches require manual perforation leaving room for error. There continues to be a need for insertion devices and ventilation tubes that minimize the time between perforation and ventilation tube insertion, provide aspiration, and perform more automated perforation and insertion steps.